Feliz Cumpleaños, Emma
by UnicornStickers
Summary: Pequeño One Shot en honor al cumpleaños de Emma. SwanQueen.


Es el cumpleaños de Emma Swan. El tiempo ha pasado rápido, pero ya hace seis años de la primera vez que pisó Storybrooke. Aquella noche lo cambió todo.

A pesar de desear con todas sus fuerzas tener una familia, nunca se imaginó que un niño de 10 años iba a aparecer en su puerta, y menos afirmando que era su hijo, al que había dado en adopción nada más nacer. Henry.

Y luego estaba Regina. Aquella mujer que la dejó sin palabras esa misma noche. Aquella, quien Henry estaba convencido de que era la _Reina Malvada_ ¸ pero a ella no le parecía más que una madre preocupada. Porque los cuentos de hadas sólo eran eso, ¿verdad? Cuentos.

Quién iba a decirle que un día se vería rodeada de los personajes de las historias que había conocido desde su infancia, y que entre ellos, estaría su familia. Mary Margaret y David, sus padres, aquellos que ella tanto había ansiado encontrar.

Todo aquello era una locura, no podía estar pasando. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? Lo que ocurría en aquel pueblo era surrealista, hasta lo más mínimo. ¿A dónde había ido a parar? Sin embargo, a pesar de todo…sentía algo familiar en ese lugar.

Pero ahora sabe que todo es verdad. Ahora sabe que su hogar está ahí, en Storybrooke, con sus seres queridos. Ahora sabe que, aunque nunca fue mucho de creer en los finales felices, puede tener uno. Porque nunca se sabe cuándo será el final, pero por lo pronto, está teniendo una vida maravillosa.

* * *

Se ha dado la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana y tapándose la cara con la almohada. Una vez más, teme despertar y que todo haya sido un sueño. Aunque el colchón es demasiado cómodo para que sea tan solo un sueño…

\- ¡Mamá, despierta! – escucha, después de que la puerta se abra de golpe. - ¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá!

Es increíble cómo, con 16 años, Henry sigue teniendo la misma ilusión de siempre por los cumpleaños. Y segundos antes de hacerle caso, Emma desea que eso cambie nunca, que por muy grande se haga su pequeño, siempre siga siendo un creyente. _El verdadero creyente._

\- Buenos días, Henry. – dice con una sonrisa, mientras se restriega los ojos para terminar de despertarse.

Henry se acerca a ella y en cuanto se incorpora, la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Felicidades, mamá. – susurra, como si fuera un secreto.

Emma profundiza el abrazo durante unos segundos, para luego revolverle el pelo a su hijo.

\- ¿Dónde está tu madre, chico? – pregunta, aunque ya lo sabe.

\- En la cocina. Deberías bajar, se te va a enfriar el desayuno. Adivina lo que hay. – le guiña el ojo y sale corriendo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No corras por las escaleras! – grita, pero enseguida niega con la cabeza, riéndose. – Me estoy pareciendo a Regina.

* * *

El olor que sale de la cocina el delicioso. Sabe que hay chocolate con canela, y que la alcaldesa, su alcaldesa, está pendiente de la tarta de manzana que hay en el horno, aunque aún no haya llegado. Un par de pasos más y la morena entra en su campo de visión.

No sabe si es por la fecha, pero ve a Regina y le entran ganas de llorar. Quiere llorar de felicidad, porque la imagen que ve frente a ella es la más hermosa del mundo. La mira y ve todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, todo lo que se ha esforzado por cambiar, y lo bien que lo ha conseguido. Ve la sonrisa que tiene mientras prepara la tarta, cómo se amplía cuando la mira a ella…sin duda, Regina es el amor de su vida, y lo acaba de comprobar por enésima vez. No importa, no se cansará de confirmarlo.

\- Vaya, mira quién se ha levantado. – dice la morena, sonriendo, mientras se acerca a ella para abrazarla. – Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Entonces, Emma no puede controlarse más y llora. Se abraza a Regina más fuerte, la besa repetidas veces y no puede controlar su sonrisa. Es una espiral de emociones y no puede evitarlo.

\- Oh no, Emma, no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo que el año pasado. Es tu cumpleaños. No llores. – la alcaldesa intenta consolarla acariciándole la cara, el pelo, dándole pequeños besos, aunque sabe que no hay nada que consolar. Emma está feliz, y esa es su manera de demostrarlo.

Minutos después, cuando es capaz de controlarse y de secarse las lágrimas, se sienta frente a un gigante plato de tortitas, lo que hace crecer más su sonrisa, si es posible.

\- Ojalá fuese mi cumpleaños todos los días. – dice, con la boca llena.

\- Como sigas hablando con la boca llena te quedas sin cumpleaños. – amenaza la morena.

Henry sonríe ante el intercambio de palabras y miradas de sus madres. Había costado bastante tiempo, pero por fin eran una familia, y bastante feliz. Ver a sus madres enamoradas es lo mejor que le ha pasado hasta ahora.

Regina, por su parte, no puede quitar sus ojos de Emma. Le encantan sus cumpleaños. Ya que Emma no pudo disfrutarlos correctamente durante los primeros 28 años de su vida, quiere hacer que todos los años sean memorables, aunque la sheriff insista en que no quiere demasiado.

* * *

Han preparado una pequeña fiesta, que no tiene nada de pequeña, pues ha asistido todo el pueblo. Como siempre, el lugar elegido ha sido Granny's. Puede que no tenga nada de especial, pues lo frecuentan casi cada día, pero realmente es el corazón del pueblo, y todos y cada uno de los vecinos se ha acercado para felicitar a Emma y compartir un bonito rato con ella.

Las lasañas y la tarta de manzana se han acabado rapidísimo, aunque Mary Margaret aún no se atreve a probar esta última. Esto provoca que se hagan muchas bromas sobre el tema, pero no le molestan. Ella y Regina se llevan bien. Lo mismo sucede con David. Y con el pequeño Neal, que es bastante mimado por su hermana y la morena.

Por un momento Regina pierde de vista a Emma, pero en seguida la encuentra, fuera del local, apartada de la fiesta, mirando al cielo. Tranquilamente se acerca y la abraza, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres el amor de mi vida? – pregunta Emma, sin apartar la mirada de un punto indeterminado en el firmamento.

\- Sí, muchas veces. Pero puedes repetirlo, fingiré que es la primera vez que lo escucho. – responde la alcaldesa, una vez más, con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. – la rubia suspira. – No solo hoy, soy consciente todos los días.

\- Te lo mereces. Al igual que tú haces cosas por mí siempre, yo las hago por ti. Me gusta verte feliz.

Sí, Emma puede considerarse feliz, muy feliz. Y para eso ya no necesita ser más la salvadora, solo estar en compañía de su familia.


End file.
